


SD Gundam Force: Chaos Theory

by BMFOribird



Category: SD Gundam, SD Gundam Force
Genre: Self-Insert, Vent Work, they already killed the paradox crap with gerbera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMFOribird/pseuds/BMFOribird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had the chance for one wish to come true, what would you wish for?</p><p>After a two hour anxiety attack, Nick makes a wish, granted by an unnoticed falling star, to start life on a new slate in a new world and preferably one of her favorites. Now pitted in the war against the Dark Axis can Nick help the Gundam Force, or will the multiverse be torn apart.</p><p>Begins during Fenn's Disaster and continues along the actual story line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SD Gundam Force: Chaos Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Like it said in the tag this is vent work. I'm mainly writing this because I actually thought of something like this happening while I was having an actual panic attack and it sorta helped. Anyways here it is, if you like it good to know if not... Well I didn't exactly post it for you anyways.

_"O Mana, who dwelt in all the land, lend me your strength!"_

In her seat a young girl who goes by the name of Nick beamed down at her phone screen, "Alright git 'im Zero!" She raised her fist a little into the air, cheering on the blue Knight Gundam.

_"O Mana, who dwelt in all the land, lend me your strength..."_

Nick looked up surveying the room around her. Toys, clothes, paperwork, and other miscellaneous junk cluttered the room. With a grunt she paused the video and pushed herself up from her chair and walked to her door. She leaned out the doorway craning her neck to the left and right. Empty. Aside from the kitten sleeping just down the hall. Nick rolled her eyes at herself, it wouldn't be the first time she'd heard voices. Assuming the coincidence of her own mind repeating what it'd heard she returned to her seat. She gathered her phone back up, and carefully avoiding the touch screen with practiced ease replaced her earbuds. Giving a bit of wriggle and a scoot, Nick settled back down and lifted the phone back up turning it to the side a couple times in an attempt to fullscreen the video again. A small smile stretched across her face as she reached forward to press the play button and watched as the screen filled with bright blue- Wait. That wasn't the normal cut scene for Zero's sword summoning.

There was an echo of voices as the blue light seemed to envelope the little device. Nick jolted dropping the phone - earbuds ripping out and clattering as they fell - and standing in a straddle across the seat of her chair - the back scraping against the front of her desk. The light flashed arching out across the room and Nick shielded her hands with her face.

Slowly the light faded. The kitten seen from before trotted his way into Nick's room. He hopped up on the already crowded coffee table and looked around the now empty room before meowing.


End file.
